wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemean Lions
The Nemean Lions are a Loyalist Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists, raised in the 38th Millennium during an unknown founding. Chapter History The Nemean Lions are a Successor Chapter raised from the genestock of the Imperial Fists' Primarch, Rogal Dorn. It was created during an unnamed Founding of the early years of the 38th Millenium. Over the following millennia, the Lions proved to be a resolute Chapter and true scions of Dorn, fiercely defending the realms of Man from the enemies of the Imperium. The Lions have fought in most of the major conflicts of the Imperium since their founding, from Cadia to Armaggeddon, more recently in the Bellrath Crusade, the Gothic War, the Macharian Crusade and the Indomitus Crusade. This latest conflict has left the Lions badly depleted, with less than half their strength and they have returned to their homeworld to rebuild. Founding In the 38th Millennia it was decided that Ultima Segmentum needed more Astartes Chapters to counter the rising power of the Tau empire and the constant threat of Ork attacks. However the decision to make a new founding from Caelus Prime was an unusual one. King Shaka heard of this intention and vowed that his people would contribute to the Emperor’s finest warriors. He raised a force of his finest warriors, the best that Caelus could provide and sought the help of a rogue trader to take him to the Phalanx and demand a meeting with the Imperial Fists Chapter Master. He would have no other Chapter for his people and would not accept refusal. This boldness and ingenuity impressed the Fists and they petitioned the High Lords to include Caelus Prime as the home of a new chapter. Since Caelus was already under consideration this was swiftly approved. Shortly afterwards the Founding began in earnest. The Nemean Lions were founded and Shaka’s men were among those selected for implantation of geneseed The newly anointed Chapter Master (for which the title of Regulus was created) Shaka was not yet done though, after seeing the quality of the arms and armour his men were being given Shaka was not satisfied. He immediately set off for the Forgeworld of Tvastar. Shaka had heard of the ill-fated Crimson Robes, a second Founding chapter lost in the warp since the 31st Millenium which had re-emerged 5 years ago, only to be assaulted by an Ork fleet and driven to the planet of Chekhov IV. There the chapter had been wiped out after heavy fighting before reinforcements could arrive and repel the greenskins. The salvageable power armour and wargear had been taken to Tvastar for repair and Shaka wanted this rare cache of Heresy era equipment for his men. The Mechanicus was initially dismissive but after Shaka presented the Magos with rare pelts from Apex Nemean Leonis (famed for their near impenetrable hide) he was able to gain their attention. The Lions were able to augment their Mk VII armour with pieces of Mk III as a result and a few veteran squads were even blessed with full suits of Mk III armour. Even more impressive though was the almost complete suit of Mk II armour which Shaka decided would be worn by the Lion’s Chapter Champion. Shaka laid the framework for what would follow, setting up the doctrines and tactics of his chapter, including the “Hunting Lions” formation and the “Lions Talons” assault strategy which would be completed by his successors. His legacy would be cut short though, a combination of his age when he was implanted and unforeseen failures of implanted organs meant that his health rapidly deteriorated after the first few centuries of his leadership. Shaka decreed that he would be placed into cryo sleep and woken when the chosing of a new Regulus was required. Most recently he was awakened to choose Alkaios, a promising commander who had gained incredible fame by killing a Apex Leonis singlehandedly and while unarmoured. As per tradition, Shaka set the Captain several trials, culminating in an unbreakable knot. The passing of these trials and the portent of the Apex Leonis assured that Alkaios gained the title of Regulus. Notable Conflicts * The Third war for Armageddon. A detachment from the Lions held Hive Hartivus against multiple Ork assaults before the beginning of the season of fire. * The battle of Vorlese. Lieutenant Alexiares lead a detachment of the Lions as part of the assault on the Grand Cruiser. * The War of Beasts on Vigilus. Regulus Alkaios lead a rare gathering of the entire Chapter as part of this conflict, liberating many Hives from the clutches of Chaos and Xenos. Chapter Organisation The Lions are a hardened, veteran force which mostly adheres to the concepts of the Codex Astartes ''with a few changes.'' Each Company of the Lions is called a Phalanx and combines all arms into flexible balanced battle groups, each one forming a larger whole that can react swiftly to new situations. Alkaios announced shortly after his ascension that the Lions would be embracing the crusading clause of the Codex and as such expanded the Chapter to 12 Phalanxes, totalling roughly 1440 all ranks if the Chapter achieved its full strength. Equipment The Lions have a comparitively high proportion of Mk III armour due to their inheritance of the salvageable suits from the annihilated Crimson Robes Chapter at their creation. Most of their veteran squads wear Mk III armour thanks to its suitability in assaults and durability. The remainder of the Chapter wears either Mk VII or Mk X armour, often with a Mk III helm and/or pauldrons thanks to the availability of these parts. Specialist Ranks The Nemean Lions' order of battle contains several specialist formations and officer ranks not present in other Space Marine Chapters, though they largely resemble the standard Codex Astartes ranks in function if not title: *'Regulus (Chapter Master) - '''This title is bestowed upon the Chapter Master as new name. *'Deathspeaker (Chaplain)' *'Spiritwalker (Librarian)' *'Sangoma (Apothecary)' *'Leader (Squad Sergeant)' Specialist Units The Lion Guard Comprised of the most veteran and skilled of the Chapter's Terminators, the Lion Guard are 5 marines clad in Tartaros Terminator armour. Each one has distinguished themselves by hunting a Nemean Leonis (though not an Apex, these are far too rare and powerful for any normal marine to take on, hence why Alkaios gained such renown when he killed one. Some say the Leonis was a manifestation of the Emperors will to mark Alkaios for greatness) and slaying it in ritual combat. Each warrior displays the pelt on his armour to show his prowess. The Lion Guard are fearsome in both hand to hand and ranged combat, dedicated to protect the Chapter Master with their lives. Currently the Lion Guard is made up of non Primaris marines, the conversion process is not universally accepted amongst the Chapter, though no one thinks differently of Alkaios and the others who have undergone it and Alkaios still holds his guard and the other normal marines in the highest respect. Homeworld The Nemean homeworld is Caelus Prime, a world home to huge sprawling savanna plains that have a wide variety of animal species which either closely resemble Terran specimens or were deliberately seeded long ago for reason unknown. The Nemeans are a nomadic people with a strong warrior culture. From a young age they participate in ritualistic hunts to gain pelts. When they become marines they continue this tradition, adorning their armour with furs to show their prowess. The most acomplished warriors will show their prowess by hunting the famous Nemean Leonis, a huge lionlike cat with fearsome claws. The Nemean Leonis, while extremely similar to its historical ancestor the Terran Lion, has some key differences, for one its diamond edged claws that are known to be able to pierce adamantium armour. However, notable is its infamous hide. Made from a collagen material the hide is highly resistant to damage, and it only gets stronger with age. Indeed this hide is what ancient Leonis, known as Apex are famous for. Upon reaching a certain age and size the collagen undergoes molecular comversion into a bone skin hybrid. This skin is many magnifications more resistant to damage, to extent that conventional weapons, even bolters, cannot break it. This fact, coupled with the size and prime nature required before this mutation, makes the Apex Leonis exceptionally dangerous to hunt. Something that even experienced marines will think twice on. Notable Nemean Lions *'Chapter Master Regulus Alkaios ' - The current Chapter Master of the Nemean Lions, ascending to the position shortly before the Indomitus Crusade. Alkaios has recently successfully undergone the process of becoming a Primaris. Alkaois is a hero of the people, at the front of the charge, the centre of the melee. His path to leadership, and the title of Regulus, was laid during a hunt for pelts, which saw Alkaois grapple with an Apex Nemean Leonis. With only his fists he fought of the massive predator, and was able to break its back in a grip worthy of Vulkan. Some people say that Alkaios lacks strategic intelligence, this is not true. Alkaios is straight minded, and does not believe in intricate tricks and ploys. His strategies are highly effective, and rely on basic principles. He prefers strategies like the Lions Claws, where the army is divided into 3 divisions, flanking and piercing with two outlying forces, where the centre force pins their enemy as an anvil. This strategy was originally entombed by the previous Chapter Master Regulus Shaka. *S'piritwalker Iphiclus''' -''' The current Chief Librarian of the Nemean Lions. Iphiclus lives in the shadow of his brother Alkaios, and enjoys it. While his brother stirs his army into frenzy, he quietly contemplates the moves and counter moves of their foe, and the outcome of the battle, and the next one. Iphiclus imagines grand strategies to resolve the combats they face, dynamically to Alkaios who will face each challenge as they come, and as they are. Iphiclus is a potent psycker, possibly even alpha level. Rarely for a librarian he has shunned the use of a psychic hood, saying that he has more clarity and awareness without it. For a spacemarine Iphiclus lacks prowess in battle, with poor marksmen scores, and average sword skill. However he has incredible strategic insight, if convoluted, and extraordinary psychic powers. *De'''athspeaker Philocetes - Thanks to the sheer charisma that Alkaios carries with him, the current Deathspeaker does not need to work hard to inspire the Lions. Therefore Philocetes has delved into other aspects of his duties. After the Geneseed has been extracted from the fallen the Deathspeakers ensure everybody is burnt to ash. Philocetes has interrogated every member of the chapter, every recruit to root out those who are weak to chaos. He also records the history and deeds of the chapter’s members and activity. He does this Iphiclus is lacking his duties as a librarian, absorbed with planning and plotting of the Chapters future instead. *'Chapter Champion Antaeus - '''Antaeus was a late recruit to the Astartes, initially rejected due to perceived poor suitability. He joined the Nemean PDF and rose swiftly, displaying impressive skill with any close combat weapon, particularly the traditional hunting spear and the long sword. He took his rejection strongly and fought hard to be recognised by both the Astartes and his superiors. Eventually he was accepted despite the reservations of the Apothecaries and began the process. 2 centuries later and he was a well respected warrior in the Chapter, recognised for his skills in combat. With the death of the previous champion, Antaeus was chosen by Alkaios after a ritual contest which saw him face 20 contenders in unarmoured single combat, defeating each one in a single day without taking a scratch in return. He has recently undergone the process of becoming a Primaris marine at the request of Alkaios. The Chapter Champion wears a rare complete suit of MKII power armour, enlarged to fit his frame. He wields an ancient blade which bears a strong resemblance to the Black Sword of the Black Templars. Since his prowess is made clear, he does not feel the need to signal it further through pelts, choosing instead to only wear a piece of the Apex Leonis pelt which was gifted to him by Alkaios upon his ascension. *'Lieutenant Alexiares''' - A young but already highly decorated Astartes of the Second Phalanx who fought alongside Roboute Guilliman during the Indomitus Crusade. He was gifted a relic blade by the Ultramarines as thanks for his aid in battle. Category:Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Unknown Founding Category:MightyMoose416